


Blondes and Bricklayers

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Bob the Builder, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Disclaimer : I own neither Xander, nor Bob. And certainly not that other thing.





	Blondes and Bricklayers

Xander Harris was nursing his latest broken heart by Buffy Anne Summers. AKA, The Slayer. But being that his father is a mean drunk, he is drowning his sorrows with a chocolate malt. “Ah. That hits the spot. Another one.” He ordered.

Another man stepped up to stool next to Xander. “Phil? My usual. And make it a double.” The dark-haired man asked as he put his hardhat next to his own seat.

Xander, sensing a fellow brokenhearted bricklayer, spoke up. “Put it on my tab, Phil.” He offered.

The man looked over to Xander. “Thank you. Bob.” He extended his hand.

Xander took it. “Alexander. But everyone calls me Xander. And no problem.” Instantly, Xander knew that Bob was someone he could talk to.

And not be judged.

Bob nodded. “Xander, a pleasure. There is only one reason why hard pay-earning Blue Collar workers would drink Chocolate Malts.” He reasoned.

Xander chuckled and smiled a bit. “Too true, Bob. So. Blonde, brunette or redhead?” He guessed.

Bob nodded. “Blonde. Her name is Wendy. The smartest architect I know. And the most beautiful. I’ve know her since we started working together. And I’ve been in love with her ever since.” He had a wistful look on his face.

Xander downed his own drink. “Hear that, Bob. I’ve known Buffy ever since our Sophomore year in High School. It feels like forever. I’ve been with other women, but Buffy is the only woman I’ve ever loved. And continue to do so.” He placed a $50 on the counter. “Bob. It was really cool running into you. Hope you gather the courage to tell Wendy you love her.” Xander tried to make Bob to feel better.

Bob thought it over. “Thank you, Xander. And the same for you. I get the feeling that you’re holding things back from Buffy. I say you come clean. Maybe she’ll realize that you are the one for her.” He downed his Malt in one swig. “Thank you for the drink. And the talking to. It was nice meeting you. And may the Force be with you.” Bob mentioned of his favorite movie series.

Xander grinned. “Hyper-space travel ain’t like dusting crops boy. Since you love Star Wars, I say you’re one swell dude Bob. And I will think about what you said.”

+

Walking back from his car, Xander found himself being stared down by Buffy. “Where were you, Xander? You should have been home hours ago. What happened? Were did you go?” She seethed.

Xander walked over and sat on the chair. “I had a drink.” He started.

But Buffy cut him off. “A drink? Xander. You don’t want to turn out like your father. He’s a boozer and an abuser. What’s going on in your mind?” She prattled off like Willow.

Xander remained calm. “I didn’t say I was drinking. I said I had a drink. A Chocolate Malt. And I came across a really cool dude. We talked. And made me realize that we have to have a long overdue talk.” Xander mentioned, while scratching above his eye patch.

Xander sighed. “Please sit down, Buffy. There is something I’ve been keeping from you.” He saw Buffy go silent, and sit down on the couch. Xander approached this with great trepidation. Buffy, as the Slayer, has great strength. Enough to tear him apart.

He looked Buffy in the eye. “Remember that night? When Angelus was going to suck the Earth into Hell?” Xander noticed with his monocular vision that Buffy nodded. “Well, when I said that Willow told me to tell you to kick his ass?” The two felt a cold dread into their souls. “I lied. Willow wanted me to tell you that she was going to attempt the spell again.” Xander confessed.

Although it seemed like a lifetime ago, Buffy felt betrayal. “Why?” She breathed. “Was it jealousy?” She asked with bit of fear in her voice.

Xander closed his one good eye. “It was practicality.” He opened his eye. “If I told you that? There’s no way that you would have stopped him at any cost. You loved Angel, still, then. And you would have held off long enough for the spell. The world was hanging in the balance. I couldn’t risk it. And neither could the world.” Xander thought on it some. “And perhaps I was guided by a little bit of jealousy.” He conceded.

Buffy nodded at this. “I’m going to need some time to adjust to this, Xander. Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” She got up and went to her room. Getting ready for her nightly patrol.

+

Bob walked over to Wendy’s trailer. And knocked on the door. She opened the door to see her best friend. “Bob? It’s awfully late. What are you doing here?” Wendy ran her fingers through her ponytail.

Bob took his hardhat off. “We’ve known each other for years, Wendy. And in all that I’ve realized something.” He got down on one knee. “Wendy, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since day one.” Bob took her hand into his own. “What I want to know is this. Do you love me, too?”

Wendy smiled. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words. And I am in love with you, too.” She confessed of her heart.

Bob stood and the two shared a kiss together.

While their co-workers/friends were cheering them on.

+

It had been over a month since Xander told Buffy the truth. And true to her word, Buffy had not harmed him. And things were getting back to normal. Well, normal for Sunnydale.

Dawn was doing well in school. Willow was cutting back on magic. Giles had returned from England on a permanent basis. And Faith arrived back from L.A. Even Oz found his way back home. The gang was back together.

With his ‘family’ together, Xander decided to tell everyone else of his secret ‘missions’. From confronting Angel and Angelus. The whole Hyena incident. The lie. And everyone started to see him differently. And the SiT’s saw Xander in a whole new light.

But Buffy still insisted on her space.

Until one morning, she approached Xander. “Xander. I’ve thought it over. And you’re right. I would have held back. Putting the world in danger. And you made the right call.” Buffy, tenderly, put a hand on Xander’s eye patch. “And also I’ve realized something.” She snaked her arms around Xander. “I’ve been in love you for some time, now.”

Xander smiled. And snaked his arms around Buffy. “I have been with other women. This you know. But you never knew that I’ve always been in love you, Buffy.” Xander got on one knee, and pulled out a ring. “Will you marry me, Buffy Anne Summers?” He asked.

Buffy was shocked, but was also happy. The only thing she could do is nod.

Xander put the ring on her finger. And the two kissed. With the spectral form of Joyce Summers watching over them. “It’s about time.”

The End.


End file.
